The present invention relates to a data recording device for recording information such as letters and numerals on film.
A conventional data recording device, for example, a data recording device built in a camera, has a signal generating section comprising a keyboard for inputting data and a data recording section consisting of a light emitting diode and so on, and is so constructed that the data input from the keyboard is recorded on film in a manner similar to conventional photography. With such a conventional device, the user operates the keyboard before taking each photograph to input the desired data such as date, person's name etc., and presses the shutter release button of the camera thereafter. The time required for this keyboard operation becomes longer according to the amount of data to be input. As a result, in the camera with the conventional data recording device, there is a danger of failing to take a desired photograph due to a loss of a subject. Further, since the data to be recorded must be set by the user before taking each photograph, there is a danger of errors occuring when there is not much time before taking a photograph, that is, when the time allowed for operating the keyboard is short. Further, even when such errors have occurred, the user may not be aware of such an error so that erroneous data may be recorded on the film. When photographs must be continuously taken a number of times within a certain period of time under the same conditions (for example, when photographing the respective parts of the body cavity of a patient with an endoscope photography device), the user must repeat the same keyboard operation each time. Thus, this prior device is defective in that extra time is needlessly consumed for taking photographs.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a data recording device which is capable of recording desired data with ease on a desired frame of a film and of easily correcting erroneous data when it is discovered.